


just you and me

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: big kitty jaskier [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shifter jaskier, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, big kitty jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Geralt is aware that cats like to sleep and laze around more than humans, but he never thought he'd like it as much as he does. But well, Jaskier in his cat form is warm, soft and very cuddly, and he can't exactly say no.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: big kitty jaskier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789966
Comments: 10
Kudos: 644





	just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [blackhtorns](https://https://blackhtorns.tumblr.com//):
> 
> _i can’t choose what big kitty i want jaskier to be bc they all seem to fit him in some way, is he a lion?? tiger?? leopard?? jaguar?? something else??? anyways i love big kitty jaskier because he’s a feral boy who will smother geralt with his big kitty cuddles and theyre both soft, but kitty jaskier will also kill for geralt and i love that, please let me have all the big kitty jaskiers because your ideas are AMAZING and i hang onto every word sjdjdn (ahh this is @jaskicr btw!!)_

Geralt smiles softly when he sees his bard sprawled on the ground, sunning. In the light. Geralt can see the faint spots under his black coat and Jaskier just looks very soft and basically asking for pets.

He sits down next to him and Jaskier moves his head to lay it on Geralt’s lap, making a small chirp. The Witcher smiles faintly, running a scarred hand through his fur, rubbing between his ears. Jaskier is warmed by the sun and soft, his coat almost shining in the sunshine.

“Comfortable?” he asks dryly, aiming for sarcastic but coming out rather soft.

Jaskier opens one blue eye and slowly blinks at him, looking as content as he can be.

He really is beautiful in his form, his blue eyes standing out against his black coat, his body compact and packed with muscle under soft fur. Geralt loves all of Jaskier’s form but there’s something extremely vulnerable and soft in his bard showing him his belly like that, almost liquid with contentment.

They’re not in a hurry to get anywhere, so Geralt slowly inches lower, until Jaskier can drape himself over him, all warm and pliant, almost nuzzling against his throat. If he were anyone else, Geralt would tense, feeling that powerful jaw right against his vulnerable throat, but that’s Jaskier. He will never hurt him.

They lay like that for a long time, just napping in the sun. Jaskier can’t purr, he’s not a housecat but he can make that soothing rumble-like growl that always makes Geralt relax. Both of their hearing is amazing so they have nothing to worry about.

It took the Witcher some time to learn how to relax like that but 200 pounds of pure muscle is quite convincing. Jaskier likes to laze about, sunning and relaxing, napping whenever he can. Geralt knows it’s more of an instinct for him and since finding out the truth, he’s much more understanding.

Besides, they can travel at night easily, as his bard is pretty nocturnal and Geralt can just lead Roach through the night.

It’s always an experience, to see a shadow moving between the trees, sometimes catching lowing blue eyes or a whisper of fur against his leg. As a cat, Jaskier is extremely graceful and very fond of trees.

That’s why they avoid drier climates, sticking to forests more often than not. Geralt wants to give his bard as much as he can.

Seeing him like this is a direct contrast to how he looks during a fight, powerful jaws snapping bandit’s necks without issue. Jaskier is a cheerful and kind human but as a cat, his personality sharpens and his instincts come out to play. It’s glorious to witness.

“You’re thinking sappy things,” Jaskier mumbles against his neck, shifting without Geralt noticing.

Geralt just shrugs, pulling the bard into a lazy kiss, humming when his tongue touches sharp fangs. They’ve been together for over a decade and he’s mellowed out a bit. He feels quite secure in their relationship.

“Your fault,” he whispers back.

Jaskier just chuckles, presses one last kiss against his jaw and smoothly shifts back, his tail thumping against the ground.

Life is good like that.


End file.
